With the trends of reduction in energy consumption and speeding-up of printing speeds in the recent years, a toner having low-temperature fusing ability is in demand. In order to meet this demand, toners containing ester waxes have been numerously studied.
For example, it is disclosed that a toner in which a specified ester wax and a specified aliphatic hydrocarbon polymer are used has a good balance between storage property and low-temperature fusing ability, the toner further having excellent offset resistance and durability (see Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-271939)).
In addition, it is disclosed that a toner in which a specified ester wax and a specified petroleum wax are used has excellent properties in both fusing ability and durability, especially jumping property in the jumping development method (see Patent Publication 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-141189)).
On the other hand, the use of biomass raw materials are earnestly desired, from the viewpoint of reduction in environmental loads.
For example, it is disclosed that a thermoplastic resin characterized in that the thermoplastic resin has a furan structure, and has a reducing viscosity (ηsp/C) of 0.48 dL/g or more, and a terminal acid value of less than 200 μeq/g has excellent heat resistance, mechanical properties, and weathering resistance (see Patent Publication 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-291243)).
In addition, it is disclosed that a polyester resin having a specified structural unit of a furan ring has excellent impact resistance, and is suitable for materials for producing molding articles (see Patent Publication 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-197110)).